


Realizations

by amazingjessisnotonfire



Series: Amelia Howell - the child of a meme. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, mia is all of us lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjessisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingjessisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that had been itching to happen since Dan Howell was eighteen and met Phil at the train station that day finally happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the Mia Series. I love this kid.

Phil walked into Dan's room shortly after getting the text. He was used to Dan texting him despite being in the same flat as him, as he did it himself and had no place to talk.

But this time, his hands were sweaty. His heart was racing. All because of a conversation he had with a five year old an hour prior. A **five** year old.

_"Uncle Philly." Mia said, looking up from her coloring books to meet his gaze. Phil had been tapping away at his phone on twitter when he looked over at his best friend's daughter._

_"Yes, bearcub?" he asked._

_Mia scrunched up her face, her mouth open as she appeared to be thinking over what she should say before she finally came out with it. "I think you should Daddy should be your boyfriend like Mumma Nicky is Mummy's girlfriend. That way I can have two mummies and two daddies." And with that, her attention was back on her crayons, leaving Phil kind of shell shocked._

_Did Mia...did she really? What is Phil's life. Mia shipped Phan._

"We need to talk." the two men said simultaniously.

"You first."

"No, you first. You called me in here." Phil insisted, sitting on the edge of Dan's bed.

The younger moved from his spot on his butt chair and sat down next to Phil. He twiddled his thumbs and cracked his knuckles all while biting his lip.

"So. Mia had a talk with me."

Phil's attention perked at the mention of her.

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"She said I should kiss you." Dan got straight to the point.

Phil nearly passed out. His jaw dropped open almost comically. When he finally came to, he let out a quiet chuckle. " _Yeah_? Well, she told me you should be my boyfriend."

Dan's eyes grew to the size of saucers. _What even was his child?_

"Did she now?" he asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah." he started playing with his fingernails. "And...and I don't really think I disagree with her."

Dan felt his heart trying to pound through his chest and make a run for it. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and kept his gaze steady on his best friend.

"Yeah?"

Phil shrugged. "I mean...if we're being honest here?" he asked. Dan nodded and the older continued. "We're practically already together. I mean, we bicker like an old married couple. We share our clothes. There's been more than a few handfuls of times we've woken up on the couch...cuddling."

With every point Phil made, it became clearer and clearer. Yes, Dan had always had feelings for him, but now? He was starting to realize something. Something he thought he felt at eighteen but chalked it up to being a crush on an internet hero. Something he thought when he and Phil were living together but chalked it up to confused emotions after a breakup. Something he thought about when Mia had came into the world but chalked it up to nerves running amok.

He was in love with Phil Lester.

"So, if you think about it. Bearcub isn't th-" the younger cut him off with his lips. His slightly chapped ones against Phil's unbearably smooth ones.

It took a moment before Phil's mind caught up with his body and his hands were on Dan's face, deepening the kiss. Dan clenched his hands into the front of Phil's plaid shirt.

Finally, the need for oxygen was too much for them to continue. _Fuck you oxygen, who do you think you are?_

Dan rested his forehead on Phil's and a dopey smile spread across his face, dimple popping out. "A five year old made me realize something I've been too stupid to see since I was eighteen."

"Well, she's a smart kid." he told him.

Dan nodded. "She really is."

Meanwhile, a little pair of eyes was peeking in through the cracked open door, a wide grin on her face. " _Finally..._ " she whispered under her breath.


End file.
